Klaine Train
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se encuentran en el tren que los llevara a casa luego de unas largas vacaciones y aunque desean abrazarse y decirse cuanto se extrañaron no pueden mas que ocultar sus manos entrelazadas porque Burt, que viaja a su lado, aun no sabe que su hijo es gay y Kurt no esta preparado para decirselo,.. o si lo esta?


**Hola a todos! Perdon por tardarme en actualizar, toda mi ciudad tuvo un corte de luz y recien hoy volvio la electricidad :(( Espero que les guste esta historia, es mi primer oneshot y me inspire en el corte de la energia electrica (si la vida te da tres dias sin internet, escribe un fic sobre ello! Ok, no xD). Los quiero, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre subiendome el animo! Les recuerdo que estos personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla.. Saludos!**

**Klaine Train**

No merezco quejarme porque mis problemas no lo valen. Hay gente que pierde a sus seres queridos, otros se pierden a si mismos o a lo que mas desean, pierden sus sueños y las razones por las que luchar o, simplemente, se les agota el tiempo. Yo, en cambio, tengo un futuro por delante repleto de sueños, estoy rodeado de las personas a las que amo y solo es cuestión de alzar la mano para tenerlas a mi alcance. Literalmente. Blaine venia en el asiento de adelante cuando yo recién había abierto la puerta y al vernos no pudimos evitar sonreírnos sintiéndonos complices mientras mi padre acababa de despedirse de sus viejos amigos de la ciudad, ahora volveríamos a Lima en un viaje de unas cuatro o cinco horas.

Me sente justo detrás de el, ambos con los asientos frente a la ventana, dejando a mi padre en el asiento que daba al pasillo justo detrás del acompañante del morocho. Suspire, el mayor contacto que podíamos tener desde ese momento era bajo el asiento, dejamos que nuestros pies apenas se tocaran como por accidente para que Burt no sospechara. Nos habíamos conocido casualmente el mes pasado, yo recién estaba en el primer año del instituto en Mckenley y acababa de entrar al coro asi que en busca de información comencé a visitar a nuestros principales rivales; nos vimos entre los pasillos de Dalton y le pedi algunas indicaciones, supimos de inmediato que estábamos predestinados. Para cuando empezamos a salir oficialmente, mi padre estaba convencido que Brittany era mi novia y no tenia planeado confesarle la verdad, no aun.

Ahí estaba entonces, en el mismo tren que mi novio y fingiendo que siquiera nos conocíamos porque mi padre seguía creyendo que me gustaba la porrista rubia de mi clase. Me sentia desgraciado pero no queria quejarme, no podía permitírmelo, solo pensar en los ojos resplandecientes de Blaine y su sonrisa me hacían olvidar que un asiento nos dividia, intentaba recordarme a mi mismo que aunque no nos hubiéramos visto en todas las vacaciones ya podríamos encontrarnos en un par de días si teníamos paciencia. La ultima vez que nos habíamos visto había sido la semana pasada antes de iniciar nuestros respectivos viajes, yo a la casa de unos amigos de mi padre y el a una excursión con otros Warblers amigos suyos. Me había parecido una eternidad aunque solo hiciera un mes desde que lo conocía.

"¿Asi que empezaste a salir con un chico del otro instituto?" Pregunto Wesley, el compañero que viajaba a su lado, y tuve que tapar mi boca para no dejar escapar un chillido. Mi padre arrugo la nariz e intento ignorar lo que acababa de oir haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos, el jamas me aceptaría.

"Si" Susurro Blaine por lo bajo, dándole un codazo a su amigo que rompió en carcajadas y luego bajando la cabeza para agregar tímidamente "Es la persona mas maravillosa que tuve el placer de conocer, su voz es mágica, todo a su alrededor se ilumina a su paso trasmitiendo toda esa luz que irradia. Como un angel, en el poco tiempo llevo con el siento que mi corazón ya se volvió completamente suyo y todo mi ser ahora depende y gira alrededor de el".

Burt fruncio el ceño y me dirigio una mirada llena de asco antes de ponerse de pie preguntandome si queria que me trajera algo de comer antes de que el tren arrancara, asentí y escapo de aquella incomoda conversación que lo perturbaba haciéndome suspirar de nuevo. De inmediato Blaine se volteo y me hizo olvidar la tristeza que me invadia, Wes le hizo una seña y se puso de pie llendo tras mi padre seguramente para avisarnos antes de que regresara.

"Kurt" Me llamo tomando con sus manos mis mejillas y besando mi frente con cariño, lo había extrañado tanto.

"¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?" Le pregunte apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y dejándole despeinar mis cabellos castaños mientras me sonreía como si no hubiera mañana, sus ojos decían mucho mas de lo que las palabras podrían ser capaces de expresar.

"Te extrañe" Apenas pudo decir porque Wes ya volvia dedicándonos una mirada de advertencia que nos hizo volver a nuestros lugares en el momento justo en que Burt regresaba con mi nonfat mocha y su te negro. El tren arranco haciendo ruido y volvi mis pies a su puesto original para que siguieran tocando los de Blaine, aunque fuera de esa forma podíamos estar juntos. El viaje paso lentamente y luego de pasada la primer hora comencé a oir los ronquidos de mi padre y me permiti pasar la mano hacia adelante para tomar la suya que ya estaba esperándome, me acaricio con su delicadeza de costumbre y cada tanto se giraba cuidadosamente para dedicarme otra de sus sonrisas hermosas. Blaine respetaba mis tiempos y mi decisión de no decirle aun a mi padre, el había pasado por muchos problemas con el suyo y aun hasta aquel dia no se dirigían la palabra asi que lo que menos queria para mi era que me ocurriera lo mismo con Burt, preferia seguir viéndonos de aquella forma antes de que yo sufriera lo que el. Por lo tanto, fui yo quien me anime a hablar por primera vez a la hora y media de viaje, cuando estaba seguro que Burt no despertaría fácilmente.

"Tambien te extrañe" Susurre apretando su mano y sin dudarlo un segundo se dio media vuelta en el asiento, estirando sus brazos a ambos lados del mismo para abrazarme. El respaldo estaba por entre medio de nosotros pero sentir los brazos de Blaine a mi alrededor me dieron la calidez que buscaba, lo rodee con los mios también pero sin darme cuenta toque la palanca que lo reclinaba y rápidamente el asiento bajo haciéndose cama y uniéndose al mio. Quedamos ambos en una especie de asiento único reclinado, como si estuviéramos abrazados en una cama de una plaza, en el momento justo en que Burt comenzaba a despertar por el alboroto. No pude reaccionar a tiempo pero Wesley, nuestro salvador, me empujo velozmente hacia atrás, haciéndome caer tras el asiento de mi padre y tomando mi lugar en aquella extraña cama.

"¡¿Pero que…?! ¿Qué hacen aquí y donde esta mi hijo?" Grito el hombre furioso, frotándose los ojos porque no podía creer que aquellas insufribles escorias de la humanidad estuvieran besuqueándose a su lado en donde se suponía venia tranquilamente Kurt.

"Disculpe, señor" Contesto el Warbler cortésmente mientras el rostro de Blaine se teñia de un rojo intenso "Tocamos la palanca equivocada y el asiento se corrió pero afortunadamente no había nadie sentado aquí para cuando paso, no sabemos donde esta su hijo, enseguida movemos esto hacia delante de nuevo". El chico cumplio lo prometido y todo volvió a la calma luego de fulminar con la mirada al morocho y revolverle la maraña rulosa cubierta de gel mientras le rezongaba en voz casi inaudible. Me puse de pie luego de ver que la molestia de mi padre se apaciguaba y llegue a mi lugar calmado, tarareando una vieja canción: "Oh, te desperté? Fui al baño por unos minutos" Me excuse y note la mirada cargada de odio que le dirigía a los pasajeros de enfrente; ahora menos que menos podía decirle que ese era el hombre a quien mas amaba, Blaine, y su mejor amigo.

El resto del viaje lo paso refunfuñando, bien sabia que no volveria a quedarse dormido y que no me quitaría los ojos de encima hasta que llegaramos a casa. Milagrosamente un accidente en la maquina provoco que nos detuviéramos repentinamente y, según dijo el maquinista, el corte de luz seria solo por unos minutos y debíamos mantener la calma. Muchos pasajeros entraron en pánico y pronto el lugar fue cual una cueva de gritos desenfrenados y empujones en la oscuridad, no supe en que momento exacto me arrastro la multitud fuera de mi asiento pero de pronto ya no tuve a mi padre cerca. Agradecia no haber soltado la mano de Blaine en ningún momento, la habíamos mantenido oculta desde que Burt se había despertado anteriormente y aun ahora era lo único que nos aseguraba que estábamos ahí, el uno para el otro. Su agarre me arrastro hacia una zona apartada, lejos de la multitud.

"Creo que estamos en el baño" Explico Blaine cerrando la puerta tras nosotros y prendiendo su celular que emitio una luz casi inexistente que, por lo menos, confirmo sus sospechas. Estabamos solos allí, aparentemente, pero oíamos con claridad los gritos desesperados del exterior. Al sentir su mano, tenerlo allí conmigo me hacia sentir culpable, como si fueramos prisioneros escondiéndonos de mi padre. De que eramos culpables? Cual era nuestro delito? Amarnos? Cada segundo que pasaba estaba un poco mas decidido que el anterior, tenia que decirle la verdad a Burt. "Que piensas, Kurt? Hace rato no oigo tu voz, recuerda que no puedo ver tus expresiones, estoy preocupado". Me dijo y le sonreí, aunque no pudiera notarlo. Busque sus labios en la oscuridad y lo bese haciéndolo soltar el celular por la sorpresa, dejo caer el aparato y rodeo mi cuerpo de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo que, por supuesto, correspondi. Inmediatamente se hizo la luz y abri los ojos sin soltarlo para ahogar un grito: Birt había estado en el mismo baño todo el tiempo y ahora nos miraba con la cabeza ladeada, confundido. El celular de Blaine sono y este, que todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de mi padre, lo tomo desde el suelo y atendio animado: "Hola…"

"Hola, Blaine" Saludo mi padre del otro lado de la línea sosteniendo mi celular que tenia agregado a Blaine con su foto correspondiente y que había sido encontrado por Burt entre el lio, por accidente: "Agradeceria que quitaras tus sucias manos de mi hijo mientras tengo una charla con el de esas en las que se les explica a los padres que rayos haces escondido en el baño de un tren besando a un chico, aparentemente desconocido, en la oscuridad". Blaine volvió a dejar caer el aparato al tiempo que se giraba sobre si para encontrarse con el rostro convertido en fiera del pobre hombre que no apartaba la mirada decepcionada de mi, su hijo homosexual. Di un paso al frente para interponerme entre sus puños apretados y Blaine, cuyo rostro enrojecido intentaba disculparse de infinitas formas en silencio. "Lo siento, papa…"

"¿Por qué estuviste engañándome todo este tiempo, Kurt? Pense que confiabas en mi" Solto afligido gruñendo para que Blaine se fuera. Este iba a obedecer pero tome su mano con firmeza y se quedo a mi lado antes de preguntar con la mirada, queria tenerlo cerca apoyándome cuando le explicara todo a mi padre y asi fue. Le conte como nos conocimos y la forma en que lo amaba mas que a nada, como me hacia sentir y como hacia latir a mi corazón mas de lo que nunca nadie había logrado. Estaba enamorado de Blaine Anderson.

"Creo que es mas de lo que pueda entender en un dia, hijo, necesito tiempo pero…" Explico inhalando una bocanada de aire en la que ambos cruzamos miradas esperanzadas "…es trabajo de todo padre poder apoyar a tu hijo mas alla de que entendamos o no su forma de pensar asi que, Kurt, si lo amas quédate con el. Solo prométeme que no volveras a engañarme, soy tu padre y te amo, voy a estar a tu lado cualesquiera que sea tu decisión y mas alla de que sea conforme a mi forma de pensar. Ahora, Blaine…" El chico temblo levemente pero dio un paso adelante asintiendo, Burt apoyo la mano en su hombro "Si hieres a Kurt voy a romperte la cara" Sonrio cariñosamente haciéndome reir, sabia que bromeaba pero Blaine parecía habérselo tomado muy enserio. Levanto la vista agradecido, tomando aquellas palabras como una promesa, una aprobación por parte del hombre que le permitia el placer de salir con su hijo.

"Le prometo, señor Hummel, que cuidare a Kurt eternamente con todo mi corazón" Le sonreí y tome su mano dulcemente, papa quito su vista de nuestro agarre pero la volvió lentamente intentando acostumbrarse y se despidió de nosotros para regresar a su asiento encogiéndose de hombros: "Dime Burt, muchacho, confio en que haras a mi hijo feliz". Faltaban quince minutos para que el viaje acabara y mi corazón al fin estaba latiendo libre y sin preocupación.


End file.
